No Man is Worth Your Tears
by Believe4Ever
Summary: When the prat brushed up against death, every last time a few tears escaped from Merlin's eyes. He was willing to give up his own life in order to save the young prince's. For that was his destiny.


**I highly _highly _apologize for posting the incorrect one shot as this story, here is the correct one. Again, I apologize dearly for putting the wrong story up.**

**This story is going to be a little depressing. But I hope you all enjoy it anyway! Please read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

"_No man is worth your tears."_

That is what Arthur had told Merlin after the sorcerer's father died before him. Of course, the prince had no knowledge of the fact that the man dying before Merlin was in fact Merlin's father. He simply thought that Merlin's overly caring heart had grown close to the new man far too quickly. But even so, Arthur had insisted that no man was worth his tears. No man, no knight, no one.

Little did Arthur know that Merlin had shed many tears for him.

When the prat brushed up against death, every last time a few tears escaped from Merlin's eyes. He was willing to give up his own life in order to save the young prince's. For that was his destiny.

"Come, Merlin!" Arthur commanded as he whipped the reins on the horse. "We must get back to Camelot before nightfall. Unless you want to deal with the bandits that come out in the veil of darkness."

The servant rolled his eyes as he led his own horse to follow Arthur's. The sun was setting and he knew deep down that the stuck up, egotistical prince was correct. If everything around them was dark, who knew what kind of trouble they could get into?

A couple hours passed. The sun had long set, and it was so dark that they could only navigate on foot. They led their horses blindly, barely being able catch glimpses of the moon through the trees.

"I blame you for this," Arthur groaned.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You slowed us down on the way back. Now look at how far we are from Camelot!"

"I wouldn't know. I can't see anything."

"Precisely!"

Suddenly Merlin's horse gave out a whinny. It kicked up onto its back legs, giving out more shrieks of pain. The young sorcerer's hands got tied up in the reins and he cried out with pain as his body was twisted around. The leather tightened against his hands, feeling as though it was breaking his fingers.

"Merlin!"

Arthur released his horse and ran over to his servant, slicing the reins from the horse. They managed to see an arrow sticking out of the animal's side as it sprinted away.

"Arthur?" Merlin grunted as he unwrapped the rest of the leather from his hands. "We're under attack, aren't we?"

"That's right, Merlin. Please stay out of the way."

Less than a second after they finished their little exchange, five masked men dropped from the trees. Two of them carried swords, one with a bow and arrow, and the final two with knives. Merlin ducked away into the shadows, watching at Arthur took on them all.

The prince drew his sword as the first two with similar weapons pounced forward. The clangs and clashes of metal on metal filled the air. Within minutes the two bandits lay dead on the ground. Arthur picked up one of their swords with his other hand as the knife-skilled bandits leapt forward. These men were faster and more agile, dodging the prince's attacks.

As Arthur tried his best to shish kabob the two, Merlin watched the man with the bow and arrow. He saw him nock back an arrow, aiming at the prince. The sorcerer muttered a spell under his breath just as the arrow was released it swerved in midair, hitting one of the knifemen at the base of the neck. With a cut off shriek, the man fell to the ground, dead instantly. The bowman looked utterly surprised and looked down at his bow as if he thought that it had been enchanted previously. Merlin smiled contently to himself.

Arthur thrust forward his sword, sending the blade straight through the other knifeman. All that remained was the bowman. The bandit drew another arrow and prepared to shoot. Merlin muttered another incantation to snap the arrow in half. Within that brief period of confusion, the prince rammed his sword through the bandit. The bowman dropped his weapon and collapsed onto the ground.

"All right, Merlin," Arthur called, turning away from the dead man. "It's all over."

Merlin popped up from the bush he had been crouched behind and stepped back into the area with slightly more permeable light. "Good job."

"No thanks to you." Arthur wiped the blood from his blade as he went to inspect the other bandits. "Great, look, Merlin! The horses are gone! We'll have to walk now."

"You could use the exercise."

Arthur glanced back with a glare. "You really must learn to use a sword. It's getting tiring to always have to save you."

The sorcerer gave a snort. Arthur having to save Merlin? Merlin could take care of himself, thank you very much. Arthur glanced back.

"What, you think you can defend yourself?" the prince asked with a laugh.

"I know I can. In fact, I defend you as well."

"Oh _really_?"

"Yes, really. I've saved your life so many times that I've lost count."

The prince just snickered and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Merlin."

"You think I'm lying?"

"Yes."

"I'm not!"

"Give me an example of when you've saved my life." Arthur gave his servant a challenging look.

Merlin bit his lip. He couldn't tell Arthur that he'd used magic to save his life. He kept silent.

"That's what I thought, Merlin." Arthur smirked and turned back to the forest.

"Fine, then, promise me this." Merlin grinned. "If you fail to save me and I die, will you stay by my side till death do us part?"

Arthur glanced back with a look somewhere between disgust, surprise, and confusion. "What, are we getting married?"

Merlin giggled. "I mean, will you stay by my side so I don't die alone?"

"Yes, fine. Whatever you want." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Will you hold my hand, too?"

"Merlin!"

"Come on. I don't be alone." The servant grinned.

"_Fine_ Merlin." Arthur sighed and looked around. "How are we supposed to get to Camelot without horses?"

"We walk."

Merlin's ears perked. He heard something. His head turned and he just barely saw the bowman, still alive, pull an arrow back. Merlin's eyes widened when he realized that it was aimed for Arthur, a few feet in a different direction. The servant sprang off his feet as the arrow was released. He landed smack in front of Arthur, wrapping his hands around the prince defensively.

"Merlin! What are you—?"

Arthur's voice cut off when he looked back at Merlin. Confusion filled Arthur, then fear, as Merlin's bright blue eyes dulled and his smirk disappeared from his face.

"Merlin—?"

His servant's arms slipped from Arthur's body and he fell to the ground, an arrow sticking out from his back. Arthur's eyes widened and he spotted the bowman barely holding up his bow. In a rage, the prince flung his sword at the bowman. The blade sunk into his chest and the bandit died, arms falling to the ground.

Arthur bent down to his servant's side. He pulled the arrow out, accompanying a small moan of agony from Merlin. He turned the servant over as blood began to flow from his back.

"Merlin," Arthur murmured. "Merlin, say something!"

A tiny mumble came from the sorcerer's lips.

"Come on, say something I can understand."

"There . . . I save you . . ."

"Yes, yes, you're right. Now you have to stay with me, all right?"

"No medicine . . ."

"I'll get you to Camelot, all right?"

"No horses . . ."

"Merlin, please, you'll be fine."

The servant's eyes tried to focus on the prince. A ghost of a playful smirk played on his lips. "Can I . . . confess something . . .?"

"Confess?"

"Yes . . . I need to tell you before I . . ."

"Merlin, you _aren't _going to die. So confess to me some other time."

"Please . . ."

Arthur bit his lip hard. Merlin was looking up at him with pleading eyes. His usual joking, optimistic manner was gone. All that remained was fear and pleading.

"Yes, yes, fine. Confess."

"I . . . I'm a sorcerer . . ."

The prince's eyes widened and he felt himself stumbling back, away from his servant. "You're _what?_"

"Surprise . . ." Merlin's eyelids drooped and he forced them to stay open. "Sorry . . . I didn't tell you . . . sooner . . ."

"No, no, Merlin. You're delirious. You aren't a sorcerer!"

The servant's hand slowly squeezed into a fist. A small incomprehensible mumble came from him and when he opened his hand, fire was flickering in his palm. Arthur felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared at it.

"No . . . No, Merlin! You can't . . ." Arthur just stared in shock.

"A-Arthur . . ." The flames disappeared from Merlin's hand and the servant stared at the prince. "You'll be . . . a great king, one day . . ."

"No, no, don't say that as if you won't' be there."

"I won't . . ."

"Yes you will! You'll be there!"

"Even i-if I live . . . Uther would . . ."

"Execute you." Arthur gulped. "I wouldn't tell him."

A small sparkle passed through Merlin's weakening eyes. "You . . . wouldn't . . .?"

"Of course not, Merlin. I would never."

The servant smiled slightly. "Thank you . . . Arthur . . . You're a good . . . friend . . ."

A tiny breath exhaled through Merlin's lips and he went still. His eyes no longer shone. But the smile was still present on his lips, even slightly.

Arthur fell to his knees. A sudden realization dawned on him. He didn't keep his promise. Sure, it had only been made a few minutes ago, but Merlin had asked that he wouldn't be alone. That Arthur would show that he was there. Even if it was something as feminine as holding his hand.

The prince felt his chest clench up. His servant—no, his _friend_—was dead. Died in front of him. And Arthur didn't keep his dying wish.

Not only that, but he found out Merlin was a _sorcerer _and he'd _backed away _from him. Why did he do that? Merlin had just _saved his life _and he'd backed away like the boy was a monster. Arthur felt more regret, guilt and sorrow fill his body.

Tears pushed their way into his eyes. For once, Arthur didn't try to fight them back. He let them flow. Merlin had called him a friend. He'd called Arthur a friend even thought Arthur hadn't done anything to deserve that. He'd treated Merlin like dirt at times. He'd made Merlin do so many horrid chores. It made Arthur fill with disgust.

The prince also realized that Merlin probably _had _saved his life multiple times. He'd been so careful, kept his being a sorcerer a secret. Arthur even remembered one day, when he had been especially angry, and had told Merlin that he couldn't keep a secret to save his life. Merlin had told him that he'd be surprised. Merlin had been completely correct.

Tears dripped down Arthur's cheeks as he picked his servant up. He would need a proper burial. As he made his way toward Camelot, his salt water tears fell onto Merlin's face, the dull blue eyes staring up at the prince. Yes, Arthur had always said that no man was worth his tears.

No man, but a friend.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
